Hoola
Description The Hoola and the PomPom have similar shaped bodies and legs, with different colors. The Hoola has one larger ponytail, compared to the two on the Pompom's head. The Hoola's primary adornment is their bright red hoop, which they rotate vigorously around their body, just like was done with the original Hula-Hoops in 1958. On Air Island, the Hoolas blow a two-hand kiss at the end of their song. On Earth Island, the Hoolas are even more energetic, including twirling their hoops up in the air, and a little jump and knee bend near the end of their song (but, sadly, no kiss). On Gold Island, the Hoolas end their song with a few twirls around the legs, finishing with a little kick to nudge the hoop up to its normal place around their waist. Song Audio sample: The Hoola sings along with the PomPom to create a pleasant harmony. The Hoola has a higher-pitched voice than the PomPom. Its chant is a variation of the PomPom's: Air Island - Hey Nana Hey Nana Hey Nana Hey Low; Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana Uh-Oh. Earth Island - Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo, Yippite Yay Yippitie Yo Do. Gold Island - Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo-o; Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie, Oh. Memory - Yippitie Yay Breeding The Hoola Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Summer season, as in the Northern Hemisphere. There is only one combination: * + Pango and PomPom Breeding times vary in the years for the main iOS and Android versions: *In 2013, the breeding began on July 16 and ended on August 19. *In 2014, breeding or purchase began on July 9 and ended on August 14. *In 2015, breeding began on July 15 and ended on August 19. *In 2016, breeding or purchase began on July 15 and was available until August 15. *In 2017, breeding or purchase began on July 14 and is available until 14 August. *In 2018, breeding or purchasing began on July 11 and is available until August 13. For other versions, this is different: *For Windows players (via Big Fish Games), breeding or purchase began on July 11, 2014, and ended on August 14, a little later in the day than for app players. The Hoola was not made available for Windows players in 2015-2017, as the Big Fish Games version has shut down in 2018. *For Vita players, breeding and purchase availability extends from July 1 to August 31 every year, based on the date set on the system. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any s on Air Island or Earth Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The name "'''Hoola" '''is surely derived from the hula hoop that the monster is always twirling around itself. Notes *The Hoola monster is the fifth Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on July 16th, 2013 and stayed until August 19th, 2013. *The breeding combo for the Air and Earth Islands are the same. *During the week of July 22nd to July 26th, 2013, a FaceBook contest was held which awarded random users a free Hoola. *The earning rate and max income numbers are the same as for the Congle. *The Hoola is the only Seasonal monster that can be bought or bred on two islands. *When Hoolas sleep (i.e., are muted), they hula-hoop in their sleep, albeit at half-speed. *This monster, like all Seasonal monsters, cannot be used for breeding. *The Hoola and the Yool are the only seasonal monsters that still cost 150 during the regular availability times. *During the loading screen song, you can hear a high-pitch voice that sounds like the Hoola's voice. *The Hoola sings along with the PomPom on Air, Earth and Gold Islands. *A Rare version of the Hoola, the Rare Hoola, was released several days after the 2016 release. However, the Rare Hoola was released only for 3 hours (and some people could've been sleeping throughout the night during that time). It was then released repeatedly throughout Hoola's 2016 season, each time for 3 hours until the second last day, as it was out for a full 24 hours. This was no longer the case in future releases, as the Rare Hoola is now released for at least 72 hours each time it is released. *In the Recording Studio, if one listens closely to Hoola's Air Island song, a very faint PomPom can be heard. This is probably a guide for Hoola's voice actress so they know when to sing. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Summer Category:Mirror Islands